


Of Roads Not Taken

by SilverFox89



Series: The Uncertain Future [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Hyo is almost permanently stuck in his own head, M/M, Major Illness, Mentions of Character Death, Multi, Sad, Secrets, Shikamaru is a spiky ball of angst, Trigger Warnings: Blood, a chapter from Aerith's POV, and loss, as in all the sadness, dealing with grief, he needs more social interaction, or not dealing with it in this case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox89/pseuds/SilverFox89
Summary: A series of one-shots involving Hyo's past and stories in which we see paths that could have been taken, but weren't in the original story.





	1. At the End of All

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I live! I know it’s not an update on my actual story, but this was something that popped into my head and wouldn’t let go. I don’t get much time to write now, but I swear I’ll try to work on the chapter I have got so far and get it out to you guys eventually. 
> 
> For now, though, just enjoy this first chapter of a series of stories consisting mostly of Hyo’s past and also the stories of roads not taken in the original story. I may or may not expand on certain chapters depending on how I feel about them or if you guys like a certain chapter. You all can certainly request a certain scene or peek into the past if the urge hits you and I’ll see what I can do to make it into a chapter! 
> 
> Happy reading, friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hyo contemplates and realizes that he isn't afraid. Not of Death, at least.

(Hyo’s POV)

 

The pain in Hyo's chest is nothing new. It is nothing sudden or surprising. He's known for quite some time now that he's living on borrowed time. That is the way of things for all who have contracted Geostigma. Or...it had been.

 

Now there is a cure, but Hyo knows(even now as he stares into the horrified, wounded sky blue eyes of his brother and his knees buckle) that it is not a cure meant for him.

 

The ripping, _tearing_ coughs black out his vision for a long moment and, when his sight return, his eyes focus on the blood pooled in the palm of his left hand. A gurgling breath leaves him. His left lung is failing, drowning him in his own blood. Hyo still isn't surprised. This moment has been coming ever since he contracted the deadly disease.

 

Hands on his shoulder make him look up, but he’s swaying, slumping against the other person even as he tries to focus on his or her face. A voice -Cloud's- barks out, panicked, “Hyo! Hyo, don't do this. Stay with me. Stay awake!”

 

His head rests against Cloud's shoulder and as, vaguely, he thinks, ‘But I'm tired, Cloud… so tired.’

 

As if reading his mind, Cloud tightens his arms around him as he babbles, “There's a cure now, Hyo. There's a cure. You're going to be okay. Just stay with me, little brother. Don't you dare close your eyes!

 

“You're not going like this. Not like this!”

 

‘But I am…’ Hyo’s strength is fading away, leaving him shaking in Cloud's arms as another gurgling, rattling breath leaves him. Each breath is more difficult than the last. It catches in his throat, choking him, making him cough and gag as blood wells up in his trachea. With a violent, agonizing cough, Hyo manages to expel the fluid.

 

But nothing is without consequence and Hyo goes entirely limp, his head lolling like that of a rag doll's as he struggles to breathe through the still rising blood. The world tilts. Suddenly, he is staring up at the sky. Hyo blinks slowly as blond hair and terrified blue eyes overtake his vision. Hyo blinks again before he smiles softly, sadly, his lips trembling slightly at the corners as he thinks, ‘It's okay, Cloud. I’m alright with things ending like this.’

 

It is obvious that his time in this world is over and it is both saddening and comforting to him. Saddening because he has a reason to stay, to live. Comforting because he will not die alone in this time and place. No, as long as he is surrounded by his family then he can and will accept his fate. Because, even with his life and sight fading from him, Hyo can still sense the gathering of his family around him, can still hear them begging and threatening him to stay, can hear the children crying.

 

It’s heartbreaking to hear them, but all things must end. He releases another heavy breath as he thinks, ‘For Death waits at the end of all that lives.’

 

He’s not afraid. Not anymore. He thinks that maybe he stopped being afraid a long time ago. Besides, it’s not like he’ll never see them again. Or that there isn’t someone waiting for him on the other side. Hyo’s smile gentles and he mouths silently as his vision blackens further, “Don’t follow me so soon. Aerith will be upset if you do.”

 

He feels Cloud’s chest jerk and shudder in a sob that he can barely hear as he lets go of what little precious strength he had been holding on too. He lets out another rasping, grating breath as black oblivion closes in on him and he thinks, ‘They’ll be okay. This will hurt, but they’ll learn to live without me just as we had to learn to live without Aerith.’

 

His eyes slide shut slowly as the dimming blue of glowing eyes fades from his sight entirely and then… There is nothing but silence. Hyo let's go, surrenders to the black -to the silence- and, for the first time since he’d woken without voice or memories, there is _peace_ …


	2. A Unerasable Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things create a mark that you can't get rid of and will never heal, but you endure them anyway, because doing otherwise is unimaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mentioned to Alucinor in one of their comments - a long time ago - that I had a plot bunny spawn and that it was not a happy one. This just so happens to be that terrible plot bunny. No one dies, just so none of you start freaking out about that, but I’ll let you read to find out why it’s so unhappy.

(Shikamaru’s POV - First Person)

 

Most people would think that pursuing happiness is the best way to obtain it. Sometimes it is, but for someone like me? -sighs- It’s impossible. I’m just not mentally built that way. I love my family, my friends, my village, but none of them understand what it’s like to be tortured and abused the way I was. Yes, it happened in a time that will never happen again,  _ but it  _ **_did_ ** _ happen _ . 

 

And it’s something I still haven’t recovered from. I don’t think I ever will. What’s worse…is the fact that, in my mentally unstable state, I’ve done something so very, _very_ **stupid**. So stupid, in fact, that I constantly berate myself for doing this one thing. Not that it changes anything… 

 

I haven’t said a word to anyone about it. I never will. I can’t, I won’t. Because giving voice to it will make it all the more real and it will only make things worse than they already are. My family and friends would poke and prod for me to just say such things unnecessarily, things that would ruin what I have now. 

 

And I  _ can’t _ . I can’t lose this. If I do, then I know that I will be losing something far more precious than anything I’ve ever known. Instinctively, I just know that saying anything will cause more pain than staying quiet will, because, even if I’m struggling with the pain, it won’t wind up killing me the way admitting it out loud will. I’m not suicidal...at least, not anymore…

 

But the point is, I have a secret. One that I can never tell and it’s left a mark that even my time under Hojo’s blade could not create. And it’s so  **_stupid_ ** , to feel this way for a person that I know will never see me the way I see them. Especially since that person is happy with the way their life is going.

 

I, Nara Shikamaru - formerly Hyo Strife - am in love with one of my best friends and it’s killing me to stay silent, but I will surely die if I ever say a thing to that person...

 

Because Neji is with someone he loves and whom loves him back and I cannot ruin my friendship with him over something so  _ ridiculous.  _ Not when being close to him is enough to keep me going...

 

_ It has to be enough… _

* * *

 

_ Even if I go crazy _

_ If it’s because of you, it’s okay _

_ I want both heaven and hell to be you _

 

_ I’m going to love you _

_ Everything is breaking down because of you _

_ But I can’t live without you _

_ Wanting you who doesn’t want me _

_ If it’s my sin, I’ll sweetly receive the punishment _

_ I’m going to love you to death _

_ I’m going to love you to death _

 

_ Even if I can’t open my eyes because darkness swallows me _

_ Even if I am branded with a unerasable mark _

_ Can I breathe with just that one love? _

_ Can I endure it even if it hurts to death? _

_ -Love You to Death by Taeyang _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I went there. This is the plot bunny that spawned and would not die. Hopefully, it’s angsty little ass will finally GO AWAY!
> 
> This is so AU it’s way out into outer space. That being the case, you will never have to worry about this happening in the actual story. Lots of denial and running and excuses on Hyo|Shikamaru’s part on why getting involved with him is a ‘terrible idea. Why are you being so stubborn and dumb? I thought you were smarter than this!”, but nothing like this.
> 
> I’m a terrible person for saying this, but… Happy angsting, everyone! XD
> 
> Also, altered the song just a tiny bit to make it fit better.


	3. The Mourned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyo returns to The Lost City of the Ancients after all is said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of this at work a couple of days ago and decided to write it down and get it out to all of you!
> 
> Beware of angst!
> 
> Songs for this chapter - If Heaven Was Needing A Hero - Jo Dee Messina ( I recommend listening to this one for Hyo’s POV)  
> Do Not Stand At My Grave and Weep - LEAH (Aerith’s POV)

(Hyo’s POV)  
  


Hyo’s steps echo quietly in the eerie silence of The Lost City of the Ancients holds. It feels like a reminder of what is no longer there, for there is no echo of laughter and calls to neighbors or family members. There are no animals or bird calls, no wind to rustle the leaves of the surrounding forest. He’s unnerved by the silence despite the fact that this isn't the first time he's been here. Despite knowing that it certainly won’t be the last time either, but, at least, the menacing feeling, that had pervaded the abandoned city before, is gone.  
  


In it’s place is a sense of sadness, a sense of loss. And maybe Hyo is just projecting his own grief onto the place, but it feels as if the City itself is mourning it’s fallen people. He won’t be surprised if it is, though. Aerith had taught him enough about the Lifestream and the world beyond the physical one for him not to dismiss the unexplainable as an impossibility. But the City, itself, isn't why he’s here.

 

No, he’s here for what is underneath the Lost City. He’s here to lay flowers down where the final death of her people had occurred, forever denying this City - and the world of it’s last angel. He’s here to _finally_ -properly- mourn for his fallen -beloved- sister. Returning to her grave site for the first time since her death is just the start, because between the need to stop Sephiroth and worrying about whether the world was going to end or not, Hyo hadn’t time to mourn. Not when his brothers and the rest of AVALANCHE had needed him to be strong.

 

Not that he wants to mourn. No, he’d rather have his sister back, see her happy and smiling and loving as she always was in life. Hyo closes his eyes, grits his teeth and shakes his head against the weight that settles in his chest, against the burning behind his eyes. No. Not yet, he’s not even where she was lain to rest.

* * *

It doesn’t take him long to reach the pool of water where Zack and Cloud had released their heart, AVALANCHE’s heart, and it all catches up to him. The memories slam through his barriers and his hands and knees hit the damp earth beneath him, his fingers digging deep furrows as a keening whine rips out of his throat, tears burning trails down his face. It isn’t fair. It isn’t _right_. _She shouldn’t be gone_.  
  


Why her? Why couldn’t it have been him? He’d have gladly taken her place in a heartbeat. The world had taken the last true angel that it had from people who’d needed her more than he had been needed and it didn’t make sense. It still doesn’t make sense to him.

 

What does make sense is the guilt he feels. If he’d just been stronger, if he’d been faster, if he’d been better with healing materia she’d still be here. Here with AVALANCHE, her lovers, her mom. Goddess, he’d have taken on her fate just so that she wouldn’t have be torn from the people who loved her _so fucking much_.

 

She’d been their light on even the darkest paths and he can still remember her smile, her laugh, the way her gentle eyes lit up with an unworldly love for life in all its forms. He remembers how she’d danced and sang and played and teased, full of energy and wonder and joy. All of those moments are gone now. Torn from them in an instant so quick that it hadn’t registered until it was too late and they’d been made into memories that will one day fade and fray around the edges.

 

Worst of all, though, is the memory of the gentle, _knowing_ smile that she’d held even in death. The worst part it the memory of the peaceful expression on her face, as if she’d always known that it would end this way and Hyo aches for the first sister he’d ever had. Aches for the denial she must have experienced. Aches for the fear she must have known. Aches for the desperation to live that would have had her pleading with the Goddess to let her stay and the resignation she must have felt before she came to peace with the knowledge she held.

 

And he wonders if there weren’t signs before she suddenly disappeared, before she simply left them in the middle of the night without a word to anyone…

 

The part that hurts the most, though… He never got to say goodbye. None of them did. He’s left broken and empty and bowed under the weight of a grief he does not know how to carry. A grief that he does not think he _can_ carry.  
  


Because how are people supposed to live with this? How are they supposed to move on, to move forwards, when everyday is just another moment of forcing themselves to get out of bed and going through the motions without feeling anything other than this crippling depression? When all they can think about is how different things would be if the person they’d lost was still with them?  
  


How is he supposed to go through through life with the constant urge to turn to his sister for one reason or another, only to be reminded that she isn’t there anymore? When he’s reminded time and time again that she’s gone and will never return, because she’s gone somewhere he can’t follow? How is he supposed to live with the happier memories he holds when they’ve all been tainted by her blood on his hands and the knowledge that she had possibly died in his arms?

 

And he wishes that he’d stayed up later that night. Wishes that he’d pestered her to watch the stars with him longer before she’d gone to snuggle with Zack and Cloud. Wishes that he’d found more reasons to spend time with her long before that night. Wishes he had let her drag him around and take more pictures of their time at Golden Saucer instead of hiding away from the crowds, because he will never have the chance to do any of those things with her anymore. And now...every new memory he’ll make will be colored by his regret for not taking more time to live each moment he could have had with her.

 

She’s gone and it’s _all his fault_ …

* * *

 

_I came by today to see you_

_Though I had to let you know_

_If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time_

_I'd have held you and never let go_

_Oh it's kept me awake night wonderin'_

_I lie in the dark, just asking why?_

_I've always been told you won't be called home until it's your time_

 

_I remember the last time I saw you_

_Oh you held your head up proud_

_I laughed inside when I saw how you were standing out in the crowd_

_You're such a part of who I am_

_Now that part will just be void_

_No matter how much I need you now_

_Heaven needed you more_

* * *

 

(Aerith’s POV)  
  


While there is peace in being part of the Lifestream, there is also grief. Because now all she can do is watch as one of her beloved family members grieves alone, without any support to help him pick up the shattered pieces of his heart. She knows that this is simply part of the life mortals must live, that it is nothing new and that the world does not stop turning for the grief of humans.  
  


It doesn’t stop her from wishing that she could somehow tell him that she isn’t truly gone and that she never will be. It doesn’t stop her from wanting to reach out and hold him. It doesn’t stop her from wanting to tell him that it’ll be okay and that he’ll get through this. That one day this hurt will not be as strong and he’ll learn to live and love and laugh again without guilt. That one day he won’t feel the loss so keenly and he’ll be able to look back on his memories fondly.

 

She wishes that she could somehow let him know that she’s still here, watching over him even if he can’t see her...

* * *

 

_Oh, do not stand at my grave and cry_

_I am not there_

_**I did not die** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest truth, I fucking cried as wrote this. I knew that this one would hit me in the feels, but I didn’t realize just how strongly it would hit me. I really should have known, because I know the loss of a sibling intimately and I should've known that my own experiences with death would have left its mark. I’m pretty emotionally wrung out now and I think my muse is as well.
> 
> Well, I hope you all enjoy this tear jerker.


	4. When Not All Things Come Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji isn't sure why he thought that protecting Tsunade on a diplomatic mission would be an honorable thing. The people are nuts and so is the leader of the country they are meeting with. He's almost certain that someone will do something to warrant a terrible death.
> 
> Except... There's someone amongst the group that he and Tsunade have yet to meet, let alone even see. A possible time bomb? Or a potential ally? Neji doesn't know.
> 
> But the Goddess has plans and Neji's about to get a shock he never realized he needed. Because life finds a way to continue, even if it doesn't always come full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular story is one of the many “what if” scenarios that rattled around in my head for a while after my Hyo|Shikamaru muse reared his head for the first time, long before I(and he, himself) eventually settled on the path that we are currently on. I hope you enjoy this peek into the madness of my mind. XD
> 
> Also, I may make this chapter into a mini-series within this story. *Shrugs* Eh, we'll see. If you guys like it well enough and if I have the inspiration to continue it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

(Neji’s POV)

 

Neji is twenty-three -going on twenty-four- when he is given the mission. And there is no doubt in his mind that it is very,  _ very _ ,  **important** . It's an S-Rank escort/guarding mission, after all, meant for the not quite recently retired Tsunade-sama. Well, his mission is guarding her. Her mission is an exceedingly delicate diplomatic mission to a new land outside of their own.

 

The Elemental Continent and its many islands have not been on good terms with the other continents for as long as he can remember. Beyond that, even, if the history books are anything to go by and this is why a former Kage is going instead of sending anyone else. She's well versed in the art of politics and knows when to speak up and when to hold her tongue. There's also the fact that she's a former military leader of men and women which, hypothetical, should earn her some respect from the leader of the country that they are trying to negotiate with.

 

Still, that doesn't make it any easier for him -or his teammates- to so casually dismiss the fact that the leader, the Empress, of this country, allows obviously foreign warriors to  _ walk into the negotiation room,  _ **_fully armed_ ** ! With giant swords, no less. Silently, Neji begins to despair.

 

Yuffie Kisaragi is clearly insane, Neji thinks even as the young, yet shrewd, woman hops to her feet with mischief dancing in her eyes.

 

“Cloud! Zack! You guys came! Are the others here? Is Hyo here? Or is he off in the middle of nowheresville again?” The Empress bursts out as she makes her way to the strange men.

 

The darker male chuckles and he places a hand on the woman's head and -hello, that's the Empress. Why are you being so physically familiar with the leader of this continent!?- smiles gently, “Of course we came! Did you really think we'd leave the baby of our family all on her own for something this important? Wutai's set to gain a new ally if this goes well, but it wouldn't do for them to think that they could possibly scam you without other people retaliating against them for it. After all, you may be the leader here, but you're still a member of AVALANCHE and that will never change.”

 

“Mm. Zack’s right,” the lighter male states quietly with a shallow nod. “No matter how politically powerful you are or how old you get, you're still our little sister and our beloved comrade. You called for us, so we came. It's as simple as that.”

 

The Empress ducks her head a little to remove  _ Zack's, _ Neji confirms to himself, hand from the top of her head,  _ launches herself  _ at the two men with a happy squeal and hugs them, “You guys are the best!”

 

Zack laughs as he wraps an arm around the dainty woman. The lighter male,  _ Cloud _ , Neji notes silently, huffs quietly in what seems like exasperation, but he's smiling gently and his brilliantly blue eyes are fond as he rests a hand on her small shoulder. 

 

He hums lightly before saying, “The rest of the group is here too, out in the hall. Hyo's here too. He just chose to stay in the gardens.”

 

Zack snorts and says bluntly, “You know how he is around people he doesn't know. It's probably better this way since he's still a bit hair-trigger in his need to keep us all safe, especially since this many armed people from another country known for its hostility are in here with you. He'd probably kill the first person who even so much as looks at you the wrong way.”

 

The Empress pulls away and looks to the side with a pout, “I am more than able to take care of myself!”

 

“We never said that you weren't. Neither did Hyo, but you know how he is,” Cloud says gently. His eyes darken in sadness as he continues, “and _why_ he is the way he is. He can't help but want to do everything in his power to protect us, _protect you_ , after everything we've been through. After everything _he's_ been through.”

 

The Empress softens, her own features going sad and slightly despondent as she sighs and shakes her head, “He's never going to get over what happened back then, is he?”

 

Zack shrugs, his own brilliantly blue-violet eyes sad, “He still blames himself, you know. He's better than he was, but he's not the kind of person who let's go of things easily. In fact, I'm pretty sure he's the kind of guy that holds on even after everyone has finally let go…”

 

He raises his hands in defense as Cloud looks over at him suddenly, “I don't mean it  _ that way _ . I can never and will never be able to forget, but that doesn't mean that I can't move on and live the life  _ she'd _ want all of us to live. We all owe  _ her _ more than a life only half lived, don't you think?”

 

Neji glances over at Tsunade-sama and she gives him a tiny, helpless smile. They've just encountered what will be their first  _ living _ landmine even though they've yet to even meet  _ him _ and apparently  _ he's _ as protective of the Empress as Neji is of Hinata. This could work in their favor or blow up spectacularly in their faces. Neji supposes that only time will tell which way Lady Luck leans.

 

***

It's not long after the enlightening discussion that the rest of AVALANCHE is called in and Neji wishes that he could discreetly slip away to bang his head against a wall. Or scream in frustration. Either option is very good at the moment. Because  _ how on Earth did these strange people know someone as important as the Empress of Wutai?! _

 

They are an eccentric, eclectic group of people who seem like they should be totally at odds with one another...but...they aren't. Somehow, someway, they all just seem to click, to slot together so easily and seamlessly. 

 

Tifa Lockhart -as she was introduced to them- is a kind, soft-spoken, motherly woman with hidden steel in her eyes and spine. She's also pregnant. Not very heavily so, but it's obvious even to civilian eyes.

 

Her husband, Barret Wallace, is dark of skin, hair, and eyes and is her exact opposite. He's loud, brash, a bit obnoxious, but his hands are gentle with the woman and his eyes fiercely bore into the eyes of anyone else who dares to let their gaze linger on his beloved wife.

 

Cid Highwind, Neji notes, is a study in contradictions. He's obviously intelligent in his given fields of study from the conversation he's holding with one of the Empress’ advisors, but he's so foul-mouthed and ornery that one could scarcely believe that this man is considered as a well-respected genius. Then again, it's been said that geniuses have many varied quirks…

 

(Certainly, Nara Shikamaru had, had many of his own varied quirks. Not that those quirks matter anymore with the man being, in all likelihood, dead.)

 

But, in all honesty - for all that he can not figure out how these strange people managed to come together - it is clear that they all love each other. So much so that Neji can tell that they’d all die to protect the rest of their eclectic bunch if it came right down to it. They are like Shinobi in that sense. If they’d been born in a Shinobi village, it is certainly guaranteed that they would have been. 

 

Tsunade catches his eye and gives him an amused smirk as if reading his mind and the discomfort the unexpected situation has brought him. She has always loved watching others squirm. He can now understand why Nara always called her troublesome. Damned sadistic woman….

  
  


When the beginning negotiations are over, Neji breathes a silent sigh of relief. No one had been mortally offended. Nor had anyone garnered a horrible, painful death. He’s chalking himself a point for managing that much when some of the jumpier Shinobi under his command could have certainly acted out at a perceived insult. He does think that Kakashi-sama and Tsunade-sama had chosen the other members of the guards as a way to mess with him in an  _ actually _ legitimate way.

 

With a huff, he exits his room to meander the - admittedly - beautiful gardens. The waning daylight casts a peaceful aura over the gardens and he catches a rippling gleam out of the corner of his eye.

 

Sunlight. Dancing like fire over the water.

 

Neji tilts his head curiously at the large pond surrounded by thick foliage and yet, somehow, it still managed to be open enough for people to be able to reach it. It’s beautiful, but all Neji can see is the perfect ambush location. 

 

‘And it’s not paranoia if people really are out to get you,’ Neji muses as he activates his Byakugan. He’s not surprised when he picks up on another person’s chakra. But what is even more important is that… the person has stronger chakra than any of the people he’s met in the time he’s been in Wutai. His breath catches because the chakra in question is unlike any he’s seen before - a curling smokey, silvery grey interspersed with strands of vivid new leaf green that weave and dance in time with the person’s heartbeat.

 

It’s mesmerizing in a way that makes him wary and tightens his muscles. The last thing he needs to do is get caught off guard due to inattentiveness…

 

Cautiously, the Hyūga makes his way towards the strangely familiar chakra signature until he can see the back of a black-clad and long-haired man. The man didn’t seem to be doing anything except standing there, staring into the water, so Neji deliberately scuffed his foot over the ground as he murmured, “Excuse me?”

 

He almost regrets it when the smaller male whirls around with bared teeth, his eyes too dark and, contradictorily, too bright in a tanned face. But it isn’t the  _ fearragepain  _ in his eyes that has him taking a step back. No. It’s the man’s face. His features.

 

Brokenly, Neji cannot help but whisper, “Shikamaru?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods bless my job! I was able to get a little HP Chromebook to work from just yesterday for $199. Not including tax, but still not a bad price. My actual lappy is fritzing something awful. This is the first time in awhile that I’ve been able to type properly. And, better yet, this little blessing is something I can take with me for typing before work and while I’m on break.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this glimpse into another timeline since it is one that I seriously considered as an option. Again, if you like it, I may continue it here in Roads Not Taken. Let me know what you think!


	5. The Wounded SOLDIER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyo has never claimed to be anything less than anti-social. But...something makes him stay when, by all accounts, he should be running for the hills or chasing this interloper out of his space  
> ***************************************************  
> Neji draws parallels and he can't help but hope that he's right. He doesn't want to think about what could happen if he's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: The next chapter of TUoTL is giving me so much hell. I may scrap that chapter and just redo it. As it is, I’ve decided to work on this until I’ve decided on a course of action for the chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

(Hyo’s POV)

 

Coming to Wutai would be like coming home… If Hyo didn’t still feel as if he has no place in this country, that is. As it is… Hyo just lets himself wander Yuffie’s gardens until he finds the pond he usually hides away at when she’s busy with duties pertaining to her country and people. It’s not that he doesn’t want to be here or that he doesn’t want to see her… It’s just… no matter how hard he tries, Hyo knows that he’ll never be comfortable enough around strangers to ever let Yuffie out of his sight if he’d gone with the others to put on a show of united force.

 

It doesn’t mean that he won’t be making his way to his little sister’s side at some point in time this evening. Or that he and the others won’t have a late meal together. It’s just better that he avoid the armed group of guards that came with the diplomat from the Forbidden Continent. 

 

Well, not so forbidden anymore if the people from that country are now coming out of isolation. And maybe that means that he’ll have more space to roam, new places to travel to and explore in his own time. It’s an exceedingly tempting prospect to him. Especially since it means that maybe, just maybe, he’ll find some clue, some trace of his ever elusive past. He sighs silently, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares down into the rippling water, and hopes that his family will not catch wind of his thoughts.

 

They’ve tried hard to make life easier for him, to help him recover, but… they worry. With good reason too. His missing past has always and will always continue to weigh heavily upon him until the day he finds something, anything, to lead him back to what he has lost. At one point, Hyo’s constant search for his past had led him down a path of despair. He’d been close to giving up on everything when the others had finally sat him down to explain that they didn’t care about who he had been, where he had come from, or even what he might have done in his past. The only thing that mattered to them now was  **_him_ ** and who he was in the time and place he was now in. Everything else would just be extra, a bonus in their eyes.

 

If he found his past, then good. They’d be happy for him. If he didn’t... then it didn’t change a damn thing, because they loved him as he was and nothing would ever change that.

 

Hyo tips his head back to look at the sky that is beginning to burn with the setting sun and huffs a soft noise, his version of fond laughter. His family… They’re as crazy as always and he doesn't ever want them to change. And, even if he never does find any clue to his past, he thinks that, maybe, he can find some measure of contentment in knowing that he can always come back to them, to the places that they call home, and that he will always be welcome. He hopes that, one day, it will be enough for him, that it’ll be enough for him to finally be able to let go.

 

He tilts his head down to look back at the water lapping at the shoreline. The water reflects the burning sky and Hyo hums roughly in thoughtful contemplation. Fire. It’s been a theme throughout the life he’s lived so far. From the stories Zack and Cloud have told him about the burning of Nibelheim to the many campfires that he and AVALANCHE have shared over the years. 

 

But even more than those memories are the memories of the many battles he’s experienced, that he’s fought in. For his own life, for the lives of his family, for the lives of innocents. He’s used fire as a weapon and as a beacon of hope. It’s the element that comes easiest to him and, strangely enough, it is the one he is the most comfortable with despite its deadliness. Because, for all that fire is light and heat and cleansing, fire also casts the darkest shadows and the shadows have always been where Hyo has found the most peace from a world that would draw him into the light without a care for his well being.

 

His family has always said that fire and shadows suit him. He  **does** have a temper, after all. Even if he does hide it behind a ‘could care less’ demeanor. Which is why he’s able to turn, viper quick, at the sound of someone behind him and bares his teeth at the threat. He’s not expecting the reaction he gets, though.

 

The stranger behind him goes even paler than what appears to be his usual complexion at the sight of him, but it is the look in the man’s lunar white eyes, the emotion in his voice, that stops Hyo from driving the other male out of his safe place. Wary, the adopted Strife pulls back slightly-his head tilting almost curiously as he scents the air. Oddly enough, the other man smells of shock and pain and sadness. It’s not an unusual scent to Hyo, who’s suffered -along with his family- from the terrible grief that losing a loved one causes. The man’s scent isn’t  _ that  _ pained -which means that it is an old pain- but Hyo’s appearance does seem to cause him some measure of grief.

 

The dark Strife huffs quietly and shifts slightly. Only...that causes the slightly larger male to reach out, crying, “Wait!”

 

Hyo freezes and his brow furrows in confusion as he frowns at the other male. Cautiously he signs,  **“Who are you and what do you want from me?”**

 

The other man’s eyes widen in recognition before the corners of his pale eyes pinch and, softly, he murmurs, “I don’t want anything. It’s just...you look  **_exactly_ ** like someone I used to know. A little older and your hair is longer than his ever was, but the resemblance is eerie to the point of being impossible. He went missing many years ago while on a mission. We never found him.”

 

**“My condolences.”** Hyo isn’t being sarcastic. Isn’t even trying to be. No one’s pain deserves to be belittled. It doesn’t mean that he’s let his guard down or that he’ll let the other man get close to him through a shared notion of loss.

 

The other man’s lips quirk up in a small, bitter smile, “The ones who deserve such words are his family and friends, though I accept them nonetheless since he was a valued and irreplaceable comrade.”

 

Hyo nods shallowly. He can understand why the other man would say that. It doesn’t mean that he’s willing to take any chances. He leans back when the other moves slightly and the pale-eyed man pauses to eye Hyo curiously.

 

“I’m not going to attack you. Well… at least so long as you are not an intruder coming to take advantage of the cover this place provides.”

 

Hyo snorts and signs,  **“The Empress had this place created to accommodate my needs. Anyone trying to hide here will quickly find themselves on the business end of not only my weapon, but many others as well.”**

 

The other man nods and says, “My name is Hyuga Neji. Might I enquire what your own name is?”

 

Hyo hesitates for a moment before signing,  **“You are part of the group from the Forbidden Continent, are you not?”**

 

“I am. I am one of Senju-sama’s guards. Why?

 

The younger Strife makes a rough noise, the vaguest trace of a hum buried deeply in his ruined vocal cords,  **“My name is Strife Hyo. I am Strife Cloud’s younger brother.”**

 

* * *

 

(Neji’s POV)

 

And, just like that, Neji finds himself wishing that the rest of AVALANCHE had been more vocal about their absent member because now he is standing right in front of the potential bomb he and Tsunade had picked up on during the meeting. It’s not a comfortable feeling, but Neji pushes the discomfort away to comment quietly, “The Empress was happy to hear that you had come with the rest of your group. Though, I do admit to nearly having a heart attack when she attached herself so easily to two men that we had not even had a chance to be introduced to.”

 

To his surprise, the man -who he is almost certain is Shikamaru- seems to soften, but not by much. The harder edge in his eyes fades slightly and the left corner of his mouth tics up in the tiniest of smirks that Neji has ever seen in his entire life as the other man signs,  **“That would be Yuffie. She’s always been excitable, but I would not call that a thing that can be taken advantage of. She has a core of steel inside her that makes her one of the deadliest people on the Planet.”**

 

“So I saw,” Neji confirms lightly. “She does seem to be a dedicated ruler and a faithful one, as well.”

 

The darker man makes that low, rough noise from before. It sounds almost like the noise a person would make when deep in thought and those dark, dark eyes, which had drifted away briefly, snap back to his own, “ **One should hope that you never have to see** **_just_ ** **how dedicated and faithful she truly is.”**

 

And  _ that’s _ a threat. As blatant and as obvious as the swords at the other man’s hips. Shikamaru would have been more subtle, but there is no telling just how much of the Nara is retained by the man currently known as Hyo. Or if there is even anything left of his comrade left in this man at all. Regardless, he cannot quite control the thrill that goes through him at the thought of the Empress being as deadly as the look in the darker man’s eyes. He does not think that any shinobi could. 

 

After all, death and danger go hand and hand in their lives and he’d be lying if he said that the adrenalin rush that one gets when fighting is an unwanted feeling…

 

Instead of voicing that though, Neji hums thoughtfully before he finally replies, “War… is something none of us from Konoha or even Hi no Kuni wants. I would imagine that many of the other countries are of the same mind. We are only just recovered from the last one and, while there are people who would instigate another war for no reason to do so other than the fact that they enjoy the suffering of others, we do not have the emotional strength or willpower to see bloodshed of that magnitude again. Especially not so soon.”

 

Hyo, as he calls himself, eyes Neji with dark, dark eyes. The Hyuga cannot recall even one instant such moment in which he can remember seeing such eyes. And he can’t help but wonder, what events had to have occurred in his past to have placed such darkness in Strife Hyo’s eyes. Finally, with another rough noise, the other man looks away with a distant look. Slowly, Hyo signs, **"** **We know such feelings all too well. You’ll find no fight here so long as you and yours keep to your word.”**

 

Something inside him relaxes at the signed proclamation and he gives the other man a wry, somewhat bitter smile, “War is an ugly thing. There is no love lost for it.”

 

Hyo looks at him again, dark eyes searching before his chin tips down into a another shallow nod. And, suddenly, it’s not so strange to think about how two men who look nothing alike can be brothers. Because that searching look, that shallow nod, that distant yet watchful demeanor is all Strife Cloud in a darker, more skittish form. Strife Hyo is the night to his brother’s day.

  
Somehow, Neji gets the feeling that, even if he is Nara Shikamaru, the man he has become is so influenced by his brother that the impression made upon his soul will never fade even if he could remember who he used to be. Because there is no way that the Nara would not have come home. Not when he would have given his life for Konoha. Not when he basically  _ had _ given his life away to keep to the ideals of their home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Notes: I am so sorry for how late this is. Between life, work, and writer’s block… Well, I think you all get my point. 
> 
> I freely admit again to being stumped on Chapter 29 as well. ARGH! Like, seriously Shikamaru? Why must you be so difficult in this chapter!? *bangs head against wall* Anyway… Beyond my wanting to bash my head in… I’m still alive as this clearly shows.
> 
> And in this chapter! Proper Hyo and Neji interaction! Not that Hyo is so easily accepting, but he can understand loss and being tired of fighting. I’ll eventually get to other characters POVs since I still have to introduce the rest of the group properly, but I hope you enjoy this chapter until the third installment!


	6. A Song Winding Through the Branches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A soft wind drifted through the landscape, dancing through the muted trees. I closed my eyes as I stood among them, just barely able to make out the whispers of a sacred song around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr got me yet again with a prompt. Que my Aerith muse poking her head up and taking interest in a way she usually doesn’t. This falls in the Of Roads Not Taken past story-line verse. It's short.
> 
> I have another prompt that will eventually get posted, but I'm still working on it right now.

(Aerith’s POV)

  


Coming here, to the Lost City of her ancestors, Aerith cannot help but keep her eyes lowered. There is a hush over the land, one, unlike anything she’s ever encountered in the short amount of time she has been traveling. There’s always been noise before, even in the dead of night with only Hyo awake and watching over AVALANCHE as a dark, silent guardian. Here, though, there is no birdsong. No small creatures skittering over the plains and through the long grass.

  


No snuffled breaths from sleeping companions. No sudden, sharp snores or mumbled phrases brought about by dreams. The quiet is all-encompassing, pervasive and somewhat unnerving. Still, the young Cetra chooses to press on. She’s here for a reason and she cannot stop here, not now. Not when so much hangs in the balance.

  


It’s only as the last Ancient reaches the place where she knows she must go that a wind picks up and Aerith stops, tilting her head back as it dances through the trees. It tangles in her hair playfully, tugging at the bound strands. It whistles through the ruins and causes tattered clothes to flutter. And, underneath that -so faint as to nearly not be heard- is a sound that she almost misses. For a moment, Aerith holds her breath and then, just as she’s about to give up, she hears it.

  


A song, one unlike any she’s heard before. In a hushed cry, a multitude of voices blend together in harmony. Aerith gasps and her eyes fill with tears. She’s never heard these voices before today, has never been close enough to try, but she knows that this sound is her people calling to her from beyond the world of the living. Comforting and calming her fears in the only way they can. She closes her eyes as the voices of those long past surge around her, the wind their medium.

  


Then, quietly, she hears one voice that -until now- she’s only heard in dreams. It stands out in a way none of the other voices do and Aerith whispers, “Mama?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this peek into the past with Aerith! It’s short and it makes me sad because we all know that Aerith died in the original story-line. More importantly, I can’t find it in me to believe that her ancestors weren’t with her in one way or another. How else would she have been able to leave the people she loved behind in order to die for them and the rest of the world?
> 
> But yeah...*sighs*

**Author's Note:**

> Before you all give me hell, this is something that actually happens in Hyo’s ‘past’. And since he lived into his mid-thirties before he finally ‘died’, I think it’s more than safe to say that, yes, his family managed to save him. Him surrendering to the darkness is the start of a healing coma for Hyo since his family refused to let him go soon. Especially since Hyo is only just going on 21 years of age.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this. Leave me a review telling me what you think or suggestions for a chapter that you want to see. I’ll be happy to take up prompts for this part of the series and my outtakes stories!


End file.
